In the moonlight
by Nainanox
Summary: A chance meeting between two individuals. ByakuyaHisana.Please R&R [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, so please don't sue

**A/N: **I started working on it for Byakuya's birthday and did not post as I was not quite satisfied with it. I've only modified a bit and decided to get it out of my system! Please review

Byakuya Kuchiki smiled in contentment, breathing in deeply the scent of white plum blossoms heavy in the air. His night time wanderings were his only distractions from the tedious job of a vice-captain of the Gotei- 13 and the even heavier burden of the position of head of clan. His feet had led him to the ill- famed districts to the south and to his surprise, even in the Inuzuri, such a beautiful place existed. The dirty and polluted river that ran through the entire district here glimmered in the light of the full moon like a silver ribbon and the reflection of the luxuriantly flowering trees growing on both banks on the shiny dark surface of the water had something truly magical.

It was only free of his kenseikan, scarf and shinigami uniform that he felt truly free, almost happy like now. He liked wandering in both the Sereitei and the Rukongai, dressed plainly as an ordinary man not stifled by duty and traditions. He smiled as he thought of the reactions of his relatives and colleagues who had nicknamed him Ice behind his back if they ever saw him enjoying the simple pleasures of life as flowering trees, but he was all alone on the dark riverbank.

All alone, save for a small figure standing on the bridge drawing up ahead on his way. The shadows of the trees fell on the broad wooden bridge such that it was too dark to make out the person's figure clearly but he could feel nothing threatening in the feeble reiatsu emanating from the person, not that anything could be a danger to him in the Rukongai. The person did not acknowledge his presence as he stepped on the bridge, and as he walked along it he could finally discern a petite woman with shoulder length hair in a dark blue kimono. Her hair had the odd way of curling at the ends and she was so short that the top of her head would probably not reach the middle of his chest. She seemed absorbed in the contemplation of the water, staring forlornly at it, her hands on the wooden railing and her shoulders tense as if she were poised for flight. An aura of sadness seemed to surround her.

As he passed her by he casually remarked _"The water here is too shallow to drown you"._ It was met with a wry chuckle, _"Ah, Shinigami-sama I did not realize that I looked so desperate. Thank you for being concerned though, but I have absolutely no intention of jumping."_ He paused turning to look at her surprised that she had guessed his shinigami status but more so at her melodious voice and cultured speech. At the same time she stepped out of the shadows and he could clearly see her face bathed in moonlight. His breath caught his chest, staring at him were the most beautiful and saddest eyes he ad ever seen: large, doe shaped and dark blue framed by thick dark lashes. Her waif like face was illuminated by a small amused smile. He finally found his voice: _"you were staring rather longingly at the water"._

"_I was merely gazing at the reflection of plum blossoms in the water, which seems much prettier that the real view."_ He was intrigued, _"how so?" _Her smile widened. _"When the wind blows over the surface of the water, the reflection is disturbed and for a moment instead of plum blossoms, I get the impression of seeing sakura petals falling. I love cherry blossoms but there aren't any in the Inuzuri."_

"_You have a lot of imagination."_

"_We have to do with what we have in the Inuzuri, now if you'll excuse me shinigami-sama, I'll take my leave now. I bid you Good night", _she said bowing courteously low. He merely nodded and they both each went their own ways. However as he continued his walk, his mind no longer focused on plum blossoms, instead, it kept wandering back to her.

Tried as he did he could not forget this chance encounter, he had the weirdest impression that he had something important to ask or say to her. After a few nights of restlessness, his feet led him back there almost unwillingly. She was not on the bridge, so he left feeling slightly disappointed but strangely relieved all the same. As he continued on his way he heard loud voices involved in an argument. A feminine voice seemed quite familiar and distressed. He quickly hastened to the spot where the voices were coming from, but none of them took notice of him. The mystery woman of the other night was being bullied by two men. One of them who resembled a gorilla stood behind her and held both of her arms behind her, while the other leered at her:

"_Come on you little thief, admit it and come to work for us to repay for what you have stolen."_

"_Never! I didn't take anything from you"_

"_Acting all high and mighty now little bitch, but you're one of us too."_

Her head bowed in shame at this but she whispered vehemently: _Shut up you swine and leave me alone._

Byakuya had seen enough, stepping out of the shadows, and in his usually cold manner said: _I suggest that you do as the lady says._

All three of them turned in surprise. The gorilla holding her sneered, _"Or else, what pretty boy? Would you like to join her in her new career? You'll make big bucks for us."_ Byakuya neither knew nor cared what the meant, he muttered a mid level demon arts spell directed at the gorilla, which made the man yelp and let go of her, and she immediately hastened to his side. Gorilla's companion's eyes widened in fear. _"Crap a shinigami!"_, and they both scampered away.

Turning to the rescued, he asked: _" are you hurt? What did these men want from you?"_

" _Don't worry about them, they are just local yakuza members. They were accusing me of stealing something so that they could force me to work in one of their brothels."_

Remembering gorilla's comment Byakuya scowled_. "You didn't?' _he asked mildly

She looked at him in surprise and annoyance, _" They are too stupid to noticed a skilled pickpocket like me, they were just making that up and anyway I didn't steal anything from them."_

" _So you are a thief then?' _It was more a statement than a question. She simply stared at the ground and muttered:_ It's difficult for a lone woman to survive in the Inuzuri._

The uncomfortable silence that had settled in reigned for a few minutes until she squeaked out:_ " I think I sprained my wrist."_

"_Give me your hand, I'll heal you."_

As he took the pale delicate hand in his own, he could only marvel at its tiny utter perfection, as if carved in the finest porcelain. He was almost hesitant to touch it with his own hand calloused by years of sword practice. It was only a slight sprain, easily healed by the basic healing spells he knew but he was almost reluctant to let go her when he finished.

"_Thank you shinigami-sama, I'll take my leave now."_

"_My name is Byakuya"_

"_My name is Hisana. I'm really grateful to you. Good night then Byakuya-sama, and thank you once again."_

As he stared at her retreating back he called out to her; _"Wait Hisana-san."_

She paused and turned: _' May I be of service, Byakuya-sama'_

He did not quite know what to say to her, so he said the first thing that came to mind: _Do you come here often?_

" _Almost every night"_ She answered slightly puzzled by the query.

He took a deep breath and gathered his courage; he still did not know why he was so drawn to her_"Would you mind I came to walk with you sometimes?"_

Her eyes widened slightly. But she smiled at him, _" It would please me greatly that you honor me with your company"_

When he left the 78th district at night he could not understand the strange happiness, infused in him but he figured that he will have plenty of long walks with her to figure it out, and that prospect pleased him most of all.


End file.
